


Second Chances

by Kye (Kyelidescope)



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Drama, F/M, Kye, Romance, Second Chances, The Crown, The Selection, keadlyn, kile is trying to get eadlyn back you guyss, the heir, whoops i spoiled too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyelidescope/pseuds/Kye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her Majesty Queen Eadlyn Schreave has spent three years after the selection living out her life with Erik, better known as Eikko, her beloved Prince Consort and the man she chose to marry, despite the fact that he is not one of the candidates. </p><p>But little does she know that Kile is still in love with her. </p><p>* * *</p><p>The Queen was due to leave for New Asia to manage the trade agreement. But knowing that the Queen is under the stress and pressure of work, Eikko decided to leave in her place. </p><p>And he never came back. </p><p>Since then, the Queen is in a vulnerable position, and Kile wonders how he might protect her from the threats that are coming, along with how he might protect her from his own feelings. </p><p>PS. To those shipping Eadlyn and Eikko, I am sorry.<br/>AN: This story does not include the bonus chapter, where Josie marries Kaden and Eadlyn has two kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, before I hand over the story: (Skip if you want, but this is important.)
> 
> 1\. It was tricky to write that summary, you know. I need to find some way to tell you guys that Kile is trying to get Eadlyn back, but of course I didn't want to make it like I was killing Erik off because I didn't want him. 
> 
> 2\. I never intended to do a love triangle. There shouldn't be a love triangle in the royal family, hence this. If the King in the novel "Red Queen" Could pull the 'I married again after my wife died' thing, so why not here?
> 
> 3\. To those shipping Eadlyn and Eikko, I'm sorry he's dead. I like Eikko just as much as all of you, although I'm more used to calling him Erik - don't mind me - but truthfully, I'm supported Eady and Kile since the beggining. I would've changed my support to Eady and Erik if he was given more screentime in the first book, The Heir, so that he would be close to Eady as she is with Hale.
> 
> 4.I chose to not write another version of the Crown all because I respect the author, Kiera Cass's decision to write the crown and write the ending like so. If anything, I'm writing the 'What happens after The Crown' stories, - only with a twist - and not the "My version of The Crown"
> 
> 5\. Once more, I'm sorry that I've offended anyone, especially those who are already offended or even more offended after reading this note. 
> 
> As always, enjoy the first chapter. 
> 
> PS. If you read this note, thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 5/17/16 : Wow not even one month in and I feel like this story has too many dead ends that doesn't work. For this sole reason, I'm really sorry that I have to rewrite the chapters for the sake of story. As a result, whatever roles the other characters may have in the original draft may not be there anymore e.g the aid of Ean and Hale. Again, really sorry. I haven't exactly thought out the story properly.

**_"Eadlyn."_ **

The Queen snaps out of whatever thoughts has occupied her mind. She is completely out of it, her mental health a complete wreck.   
She looks at Kile, at what was once the Elite - the Elite who could make it anyway.. -  all gathered around her, concerned.   
Kile frowns. This was a huge hit on her. To think that something like this could've happened to her, to the kingdom, nevertheless.  

Erik - no, Eikko Petteri Kosinen - is dead. 

"This is all my fault." She mutters again. "I should've been there. I should've died instead of him."

Kile looks up to the boys - now gentlemen - as if to ask for help. But even he knows that they can't do anything.   
Hale and Ean exchange glances sorrowfully. And Henri - poor Henri - is shedding tears. 

He didn't loose a translator, obviously not. He lost a friend, a companion,

_A brother._

But regardless, he is still here, ready to help out the Queen - his friend, the woman he chose not to marry for his friend's sake. 

Eadlyn was supposed to go to New Asia to manage the trade agreements that were set by the former King Maxon. But because of her ill health at the time, Erik volunteered to go instead. 

He never landed home. 

"I'm sorry." Eadlyn says aloud, a feeble attempt to regain her composure. "I must sound like a nervous wreck right now, aren't I?"

Silence. 

Then, a cough. Hale breaks away from Ean and sits beside her, nodding at Kile who kneels on the carpet by her feet. He holds her hand softly, looking at her with pity. "It's normal for a Queen to mourn for her Prince Consort, Eady. However, it's not normal for a Queen to be able to pull of a Report announcing it and still able to march off the set with everything intact, isn't it?" 

Hearing this, the Queen manages to break into a smile a little. "Thank you, Hale. That really made my day."

"Well isn't that what we're here for, Your Highness?" He smiles warmly. 

The report took place some thirty minutes ago, where after walking off set, Eadlyn collapsed onto one of the chairs, somehow unable to cry. Perhaps she has emptied her tears before the report already, when news arrived early in the morning. 

_"It's so weird, Kile." She says, pacing around the main entrance. "He should be here right now. Where is he?!"_

_Kile tinkers with the pen he has in his hand. He's back from his exile now, choosing to work from the palace and visiting the site when necessary. It's where home is, he claims. I don't mind going across the country every half a month or so. He follows the Queen's movements, hoping that it's just another traffic holdup._

_She hasn't eaten yet, even. She just got dressed and waited by the front, expecting to have breakfast with the Prince Consort._

_Josie, the Queen's shadow, stands by him, asking him if something went wrong._

_And then, the doors opened._

 

"You pulled through the report too, you know." Hale adds. "Not every Queen who experienced something like this is able to announce it so bravely like that."

Kile tries to recall the report that came after breakfast - which she skips. Of course, no one expected the Queen to announce it, but she insisted anyway. 

 

_"My dear citizens." The Queen began. Her tone was evident that something bad happened, if her black dress was not enough to say so. "It is with a heavy heart..." Her voice breaks, but it doesn't waver. "That we have lost someone dear to us."_

_She pauses. She pauses to recollect herself, to take a deep breath. To take a moment to let the audience ponder in shock about who had died. Was it the Queen Mother and the former King? Was it Queen America's family members? Eady's brothers?_

_"As you all have known, I was supposed to go on a trip to manage the trade agreements with our friends in New Asia. However at the time, I find myself unable to do so because I was severely ill at the time."_

_Stress, headaches, a few episodes of fainting. Kile thinks to himself. She's working hard._

_"So in my place, my husband, the Prince Consort has gone in my place." She continues, her breath hitched, and yet she does not waver._

_"My dear citizens," she adresses. Tears do not have to show the unimaginable loss she feels right now. "It is with a broken heart that I announce that my husband, Prince Eikko Petteri Kosinen has left us."_

_"News from New Asia has told us that the Prince has reached the country safely, but unfortunately..."_

_Now she starts to waver. But she continues._

_"He did not make it back home."_

 

Eadlyn wipes her tears with the sleeve of her dress. It's modest, it's simple, with no decorations of any kind. She's not the only one in black, though. 

She starts to smile a little wider. "I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry you had to come all the way here."

Ean shakes his head like it's nothing. "The ex-suitors had to get the first plane here, obviously." His gaze softens. "I still mean it when I say that I'm still at your service."

 

Hale eyes him suspiciously. 

 

"Second to Hale, I'm afraid." He coughs out. 

There, everyone - including Eadlyn - bursts into laughter. 

Henri blows his nose with a handkerchief promptly before grinning. "Eadlyn, the kingdom will mourn, but do not forget to stand tall."

Eadlyn nods. He must be taking intensive english lessons back home, and perhaps more for his sake than hers. 

 

"The kingdom needs know that Queen still strong, yes?" He asks, putting up a brave face.  

Soon all eyes are on the Queen. Just as he says, Eadlyn stands up, hands by her side and back straight. The seated Hale and kneeling Kile stand up with her, and wait for her reply. 

 

"Yeah."

_Eikko will be missed, but if he was still here he'd tell me to learn to grow with the loss and put up a brave face for the kingdom._

 

What she doesn't know is Kile, still eyeing her with a sad smile. He knows the sacrifices she made for her people. Proud or not, Eadlyn still has the right to mourn, and yet she chooses to learn to move on. 

 

*

 

"I'll say," Kile comments as he walks beside his friend - his best friend - Eadlyn. "Henri's english is improving so fast, I'm getting intimidated."

"It's been three years, Kile." She rolls her eyes. "A lot has changed."

"But what I'm more surprised about is that you never told me that Hale and Ean eloped." He looks behind him, seeing the two stand by a tall window.   
"They have, they wrote to me, but they wanted it to be a secret. Their families approve though, after much persuasion."

Eadlyn too, takes a peek. While Hale beams as he points out the scenery, Ean smiles coolly as always. 

"Have you contacted the others?" Kile asks. "As in, the contestants who survived that first round?"

"I got calls." She said. "Fox, Gunner, even Baden. So far."  
"Baden?" Kile raises an eyebrow. 

Of course, the contestants who survived the first eliminations were invited to the wedding, and boy the time it took for all of them to comprehend how and why went that way. 

"Yes, including him." Eadlyn doesn't comment about that. "At least he still respects our moment of playing music alone."

Kile can't help but smile a little. The Queen is already recovering, but it's obvious that she still has that air of grief about her. 

But something tugs at him. Something bad, something he forgot. What was it?

 

"Your Majesty."

They turn around to greet one of the maids. 

"Ahren is here."

 

Eadlyn nods, unable to hold back her excitement. Even if she's smiling, that sad smile is still there. 

"Kile, I'll see you later, alright?" She says, walking off slowly. 

 

"Yeah."


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 5/17/16 : Wow not even one month in and I feel like this story has too many dead ends that doesn't work. For this sole reason, I'm really sorry that I have to rewrite the chapters for the sake of story. As a result, whatever roles the other characters may have in the original draft may not be there anymore e.g the aid of Ean and Hale. Again, really sorry. I haven't exactly thought out the story properly.

It felt like the funeral would last for days. 

The event was quiet and private, but it was enough. Of course, at her request, the Queen's ex-suitors - those who were close to Erik, anyway, had come. 

Eadlyn cried throughout the whole thing, with her father and twin brother by her side. 

The nights before the funeral were filled with crying and / or nightmares that always resulted in Kile or any of her brothers checking up on her if had happened. This lasted until her parents decided to do it instead.

Kile had stood with the former candidates, preferring a different way to reunite with the boys he had gotten close to. It was nice to see them all again, but with this going on the reunion is guaranteed to be short lived. 

 

At least it's over. 

 

Even if the days in the palace are filled with festivities, there's always time to kill in the palace, despite the fact that Kile himself is an architect working from the palace, in charge with dealing with any new building projects that may take place all over Illéa. 

But then it's normal for those who aren't in royalty. Kile knows it very much. Before the Selection, he had too much free time and killed it with plans he may not achieve. After the selection, with the exile in place, nearly all of his building plans are completed, now set in place and benefiting millions. 

 

But if he could be honest, he still misses those hectic moments with the boys and the busy lifestyle of the selected. 

 

_And running his hands through her hair, pulling her closer to him._

 

Kile slapped himself. Eadlyn is already married, you fool! You can't win her back!

 

 _I need to take a walk._ He decided.

 

*

 

Kile remembered playing in the castle’s maze with everyone when he was small. Eadlyn, Ahren, Josie, Kaden, Osten, the whole lot. But considering that it was a maze, the games of chase or hide and seek would be short lived, with many, many episodes of kids getting lost and crying, only to be found by those who had known the maze front and back. Back then, the only kids who were able to navigate in the large maze were the twins, and being the eldest, Josie always complained the fact that he was an idiot for not knowing the hedge maze as one of the oldest kids.

_“I was the one who always found you, Josie.” Kile snapped back._

Apparently, trying to loose yourself in the maze just to kill time won’t work if you already know it just as well as the guards.

But the nagging feeling he had during the walk with the Queen is still there. What was it? He knew that it was something that doesn’t sound good, that it would be an awful problem.

He searched his head and milled over the blank space for awhile, until suddenly he saw a piece of paper in the bushes.

 

_You thought you will never hear from me again, but here I am._

 

What is this?

 

Kile took the scrap of paper and weighed it in his hands, turning it left and right and trying to see whatever’s written on the back. What the heck is this thing?

This couldn’t be some spam paper that is worth a piece of trash, obviously. If it came from outside the castle, it would call for a serious breach in security.

He reread the message. This was addressed to someone, and the writer explicitly said that their recipient thought that wouldn’t hear from them again. Would there be anything that would be related to this? This person must’ve contacted someone in the castle before, and then they broke contact on bad terms.

For some reason, his thoughts wandered to Eadlyn.

Does she have anything related to this thing?

 

_I need to take this to her._

*

 

Eadlyn stands in front of her dressing room mirror, wondering if she looks alright to everyone, despite her eyebags and tired face. It's been at least a week now, and honestly, there are still remnants - leftovers - of Eadlyn's feelings for Erik. It is still painful to know that he's gone, and she finds herself tearing up whenever she remembers him. It would be nice for a change for people to stop treating her like a cracked person, telling her if she’s alright and if she could use more sleep because of her nightmares. She already drew enough attention by moving back into her old bedroom.

Then her phone chimes. Would it be another one of the boys she met in the selection?

"Who is this?" She picked it up. Not many people have her private number, and those who do are already here or already called and have no reason to do so. 

"Your Majesty." A familliar voice replied. An uncomfortable feeling grew in her stomach and she had to take in a deep breath. This voice belonged to someone who annoyed her, who would pose a threat.

He’s no longer a threat now, so why would he call?

"First off, I'd like to express my condolences." The deep voice spoke softly. "I hope you're doing well."

"Marid." She announced, annoyed. 

"It's been a long time, isn't it?"

"Why are you calling?!"

"I was wondering if you received my letter." He chuckled. Clearly did not feel sorry for her. "But honestly, I don't think I have to call if everything I wanted to say is in it."

"Answer me properly!" She raised her voice.

Marid was cackling on the other end of the line. "Seems like you haven't. I'll get back in touch once you do."

The call hung up. 

How dare that man talk to her like that?! She may as well arrest him on the spot if he continues!

But you know you can't. She remembered. He could turn the tides against you, and without a husband you are already in an exposed position. 

" _Shit!_ " She swore, throwing her phone against the wall.

 

"Your Highness, I think you should lower your tone."

 

Eadlyn looked towards the source of the voice, seeing Kile standing at the door.

 

*

 

The Queen is in another one of those moody episodes. 

She's angry this time, and Kile realises that he must tread carefully. But he shouldn't. For Eadlyn's sake, being upfront is a better option to avoid more problems in the future. The Queen's hands are curled up into firm fists, but from the looks of it, her mood is more leaning towards unstable than towards angry. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She comments coldly. "Are you calling me to lunch?”

"Are you alright?" He asks, dodging her question entirely.

"I can't ask for a break from all of this, can I?" She protests. "I thought the whole kingdom would give me a few days off after what happened, and yet Marid just happens to barge in again!"

“Talk to me Eady,” Kile tries to talk her out of her anger. “What happened?”

“He’s talking nonsense.” She grumbles. “Something about whether I got this letter and –“

Kile looks up and frowns. “Eadlyn, I found this in the maze.”

He closes the door behind him and walks towards her. Swiftly, he takes out the neatly folded piece of paper from his pocket and unfolds it for her to see. Slowly, she graps it with an annoyed expression and reads, only to crumple it into a ball and drop it on the floor.

“He’s planning on taking the crown back.” She says darkly. “Isn’t he?”

“I don’t know, Eadlyn.”

The Queen turns to face him. "Kile, as someone who may as well be my brother, what would you do if you were in my position?"

"Honestly, I would tell him to take a hike and leave me alone while I recover and mourn or something." He shrugs.

"Well obviously I can't just tell the kingdom to take a holiday and leave the family alone just because the Queen isn't in her best mood, is she?" Eadlyn groans.

Kile tries to joke. "I'm not an expert in political stuff, but it's not wrong to do that, you know."  
Eadlyn looked at him in disbelief. "Weren't you taught this three years ago?!"  
"I wasn't exactly doing well on that subjects. Too boring for my taste."  
The Queen held her hands up, covering her mouth. "Kile Woodwork, the nerd who read books all the time hates politics?"

Kile rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up, Eadlyn."

She laughed. 

“Back to topic.” Eadlyn cleared her throat after a long pause. Kile nods. “If he’s really going to chase after the crown again, how would that happen?”

How would it happen? Kile asks himself the same question. It’s a very uncomfortable thing to talk about, but this is something that have to be managed head on, as fast as possible.

“Are you sure you want to talk about this?” Kile asks. “I’m a little hesitant on telling you what I honestly think.”

“This isn’t exactly something I would like to talk about myself,” Eadlyn admits. “It aggravates me, but this is something that should be over with quickly.”

 _Alright._ Kile thinks, biting his lip. What would Marid be plotting?

 

“Kile?” 

 

Kile sighs after a long pause. “It really pains me to say this, Eady, but..”

“But what? Best case scenario? Worst?”  
“They’re both really bad, Eadlyn.”  
“Spit it out.”

“Best case scenario, he’ll try to propose to you again, like last time.”

Eadlyn scowls. “Worst case scenario?”

 

Kile swallows in air. “A Coup.”

 

*

 

A coup. A freaking coup. 

 

She really wished Erik was here. He would know what she should do. What would Eikko say when he's still here?

If only he was. Stuff like this wouldn’t even be happening if he’s still here.

" _Eikko, where are we going?"_  
_"Geez, Eady. Can't I take you out for a makeout session?"  
__Then Eadlyn bursts into laughter. "Alright, smooth talker."_  

Eadlyn noticed water droplets falling down on the sheets. 

_You're not crying again, Eady. This has stopped for a few days already. You're not going to start crying for another few days again._

"Eadlyn,"Kile calls her back. "Eadlyn, talk to me. Are you alright?"

"I.. I don't know." She says and tries to blink away her tears. "They just came up out of nowhere, and.."

 

_And what?_

 

"You still miss him, don't you?" 

"I guess so." Eadlyn admits. "He's the one who's always better at making rational decisions and knows what to do when something wrong turns up. I'm completely lost."

Kile’s gaze softens. "Then consult someone who will help navigate your way, Eadlyn.”

“How?” Eadlyn cries out. “The man I love isn’t with me anymore.”

Kile sighs. _God, the things I would do to hug you right now and tell you that I’m still here._

_Again Kile, snap out of it!_

 

“So what now?” He starts again.

Eadlyn shrugs. “I don’t know. I need to think this through myself. I think I’d like to be alone now, Kile. Thanks for everything.”

Kile nods. “I’m still here if you need me, Eadlyn. See you soon.”


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoo it's been three years since I've updated and I'm so sorry for that XD; I was in summer camp and went abroad after said camp so I didn't have time to update.   
> No need to fret, though; I've already had the storyline down already so I'm not trashing this story eventhough the 'The Crown' hype is already down.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

A full week had passed after the funeral. By then, the visitors – Ahren, Ean, Hale – had went home, and thus the people living in the palace had continued their duties as usual, without any other significant events to talk about.

Kile had another project to work on, another housing proposal for a town which was filled with people who used to be in the lowest caste. He can’t afford to present the builders with the same draft as his first housing project, as that would be lazy. He did that once already and people aren’t really happy knowing that, although they’re content with the new housing.

He crumples up another sheet of paper and flings it in the dustbin. Lately, he’s becoming an expert at landing paper balls in the trash can on the other side of his room and he wonders if this is starting to be wrong.

He decides to take a break, stretching out his arms and back before heading out of the room. He could use a snack, and where else would he get it than the kitchen?

 

He remembers going in here during the selection, meeting up with many of the boys who also wanted a midnight snack. It must be a common trait between them, to sneak to the kitchen and grab a drink or a bite.

He makes himself a cup of coffee, he notices a few of the maids discussing something in hushed tones. They don’t seem to notice him standing there until now, when he’s looking at them curiously.

“Oh, Sir Kile!” One gasps. “Sorry, we didn’t notice that you were here!”

Kile shakes his head. “It’s alright. Is something the matter?”

The rest of the maids starts to acknowledge him, seeing that it’s alright to continue the conversation with him there, able to hear everything.

“It’s terrible, Kile.” One speaks in a low tone. “The riots have started again, and it’s been going on after the Prince Consort’s funeral!”

“Riots?” Kile frowns. “What is it about?”

The maids exchange glances, all with a worried expression. Is it really that bad of a reason?

Another hesitates. “They think it was The Queen who caused his death.”

“What?” He nearly spills his drink. “How so? The Queen has explicitly stated why he died. Why would there be another wave of riots?”

“That’s what we think too, Sir Kile.” A third sighs.

“How did you know this?” Kile tries to keep a composed tone. “Is it aired on the news?”

“It’s been mentioned in the newspaper, although not in the headlines.” They start. “It didn’t say why they started, however.”

Has Eadlyn known about this? “And how did you know that the people think it’s her Majesty’s fault?”

“A friend of mine wrote to me.” One of the maids speak up. “They told me that the neighbors suspect that the Prince Consort was killed aboard the plane by the Queen’s orders. And to hide it, the plane was crashed _on purpose._ ”

“That is a serious offense.” Kile realizes he’s raised his tone. “How has it not reached anyone here, or in the newspapers? Shouldn’t the Prime Minister handle this? It’s his job to subdue the public!”

The maids remain silence.

Kile takes in a deep breath. “I apologise for that outburst. You haven’t done anything wrong, and I shouldn’t shout at you like that.”

“It’s alright.” One of the maids tries to smile a little. “It’s not hard to understand why you’re feeling this way.”

“Do you want me to tell the Queen about this for you?” Kile asks. “At least I can help relieve your troubles that way.”

“Please, do.”

“Alright.” Kile downs his cup of coffee. “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

*

 

Eadlyn isn’t having any of this.

She knows that the riots are going on. The prime minister has assured her that he’ll try to do whatever he can to subdue this and find out why it started in the first place.

But she’s not content with this.

She still misses the thought of being able to deal with everything personally instead of entrusting someone else to do it. This isn’t the first time she questioned whether it’s a good idea to convert into a constitutional monarchy, and somehow she wasn’t able to trust the new Prime Minister ever since he replaced Lady Brice.

She studied enough politics to know that it isn’t in her place to deal with this, that the royal family is just a figurehead, and she doesn’t like it.

Eadlyn is outside in the gardens, hoping that the fresh air and the greenery would calm her down to a degree. Tea and Coffee doesn’t seem to help her calm down anymore, it seems.

“Is everything alright, Eadlyn?”

She turns around. Kile is standing by the door, noticing that she’s sitting by one of the benches of the gardens that surrounds the castle. He’s not looking so happy too, apparently. Did he know?

Eadlyn made it clear that news of the riots should not be announced to the public. With much negotiation with the Prime Minister, the riots would only be talked of in the newspaper, not touching why it even started, enforcing the fact that it must not make the headlines. It’s a crime to disturb the flow of the spreading of news and information in general, but that’s one of the things she could do to make sure that the riots do not spread.

_Like it’s not already spreading, Eadlyn._

“I don’t know, Kile.”

Kile walks towards Eadlyn slowly and sits beside her. “Something is bothering you, isn’t it?”

They haven’t exactly had time to talk after the day he showed her the letter. With many meetings with the Prime Minister and Kile’s work, it’s hard to hold a conversation with him for a long period of time.

Eadlyn doesn’t answer.

“I heard about the riots.” Kile starts. “Do you know what they’re saying?”

“Don’t start, Kile.” She frowns. “I can tell how bad it is.”

“Are you sure about that? It’s not like the riots in the selection, Eadlyn. It’s worse than you think.”

“Then tell me.” She challenges. “What is it that I don’t know?”

Kile looks around and leans in. Is he going to kiss her? What is he doing?

Kile pauses by her cheek instead, his mouth far from her face, despite the fact that she can feel his breath.

“They’re saying that Erik’s death was planned by you, and you covered it up with the plane crash.”

Eadlyn doesn’t give Kile the time to move back before she reacts. “You can’t be serious!?”

“There’s a lot of information you can get from the servants, Eadlyn. This information was passed onto one of the maids from a written letter.”

“How come this hasn’t reached me? How come the Prime Minister didn’t tell me? Scratch that, does he even know?”

Kile shrugs. “I’m sorry, that’s something you should ask him.”

“God, Marid was serious.” Eadlyn says in a small voice, gripping the bench. “He’s really starting his move, isn’t it?”

“I can’t say for sure, Eadlyn.” Kile frowns. “But you shouldn’t show the fact that you’re intimidated by this. You’re still the person who has the power to do anything you want with the kingdom, and you can still do something about this. Don’t forget that.”

“In other words, you should learn to find your way so you don’t get lost, even if the navigator isn’t with you anymore.” Kile continues, referencing their previous discussion. “Just be prepared for anything that comes your way, no matter what.”

Eadlyn takes in a deep breath. Kile inches his hand close to hers and gently squeezes her fingers. Slowly, Eadlyn looks up and meets his eyes, the eyes of someone she thought she had fallen for, who had kissed many, many times, and still would be more like her family than her lover.

"Okay." She says softly. 


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story may be shorter than what I had actually intended.

Kile had just returned after surveying another building site, where a school was to be renovated nearby. The castle was quiet as usual, although this time it felt like a tense blanket had fallen over the place. 

He reajusted the position of his bag's shoulder strap and proceeded to his room. There were quite alot of people gathering around the site, and the site itself didnt meet his usual standards, with teamwork lacking and insufficient people to finish in time. Kile proposed to send fliers to draw in more builders, but he decided to wait and see. After all, he just gave them a lecture regarding his standards and why they were like that, after all. 

He wondered how Eadlyn was doing. She had been told of the sudden news about the rioting yesterday, and she hasn't told him what she even plans to do about it. 

 As he made his way to his room, he noticed a flow of people moving in the opposite direction. Where were they headed, and what's with the depressing look on their faces?

Josie was among them, and she looked anxious, rushing with the others as she was already left behind. 

"Kile," she called out. "You're back already?"

"What's going on?" He asks, seeing people still moving past him and his sister. 

"The Queen had a meeting with the Prime Minister." Josie explains in a low voice. "Let's just say that it did not go well." 

"You're not going to tell me what happened, are you?" Kile bends lower so that his eyes are level with his sister. 

Josie frowns. "She told all of us to leave the meeting room. She's alone with the PM now."

Kile stands back up, watching Josie walk away while he does so. Quickening up the pace a little, he changes his course and walks to the meeting room instead. When had this started? Even if Kile had no place among these people, he still had to know it personally from Eadlyn herself. At least he wouldn't be caught off guard that way.

Low murmurs could be heard from outside the doors. He could only hear the low muffled voice of the Prime Minister, which spiked up his interest even more. Looking around to make sure no soldiers were nearby, he inched closer to the walls, placing his ears against the wall, listening in. 

 

*

 

"Talk. Now." Eadlyn sternly commanded, slamming her hands on the table. The Prime Minister did not flinch at that, which only made her even more annoyed. 

"I said what I have to say already." The Prime Minister raises his hands and chuckles. "Your beloved's plane was bombed. It was all orchestrated. How come you never saw it?"

Eadlyn grit her teeth, blinking her tears back in rage. "You're not the one to ask questions, traitor. Why did you do it?"

"This had all been planned since you had rose to the throne, your Majesty." The Prime Minister smirks. "Even if you made your people happy, some are still not pleased. The plan came into life when your dear Prince Consort went to New Asia alone. This very start could reignite the rage of the people, and we took that opportunity. Soon, the fife would spread, and you couldn't do anything about it." 

"I never liked the Royals." He continued, knowing that the Queen has nothing else to say. "But I didn't think I would be able to overthrow them." His smirk widens. "Until I met Marid Illeà."

Eadlyn finally got up from her chair and started to walk out. "Arrest him." She darkly told the soldiers as she passed them. Her anger got worse when she saw that the former PM had accepted his fate like it was nothing, like he truly believes that he had do e something just. 

Eadlyn did not bother to watch the guards drag him away. She needed time to calm down, in hopes that no one would see her being emotional like this. Her hands were shaking, tears threathened to fall, be it tears of grief or rage, and she wanted to just go somewhere and break everything in sight. 

It felt wrong to feel enraged instead of becoming even more saddened to hear the trush behind your husband's death. Has Eadlyn moved on from his death already?

_I can't even remember how he sounds like anymore._ Eadlyn thinks to herself. 

A hand comes up to her shoulder and upon turning around, she sees that it's Kile, a concerned expression on his face. "Are you okay?" 

Eadlyn takes a deep breath. She has to let go of her anger slowly,steadily, like a nice drizzle that brings in fresh air afterwards. 

"I could really use a hug." She says softly. 

Kile doesn't protest. "Come here."

It was so long since she and Kile had been this close. The smell of construction sites, coffee, and the gardens were so nostalgic, she felt like she could fall asleep like this, if anything. 

"There's still more to do." She mutters quickly, talking more towards herself. "Someone has to take the role of the Prime Minister, and then there's the riots and Marid to address.."

"Now, Eady." Kile speaks into her ears. "Calm down. I'm sure it'll get all sorted out soon."

"I just cant believe it." She finally speaks up. "There's rebels against the monarchy, and it had started already, way before they could realize anything."

Kile frowns and pulls away. "Come on, Eadlyn." He asks, taking her hand in his and leading her away. "Allow me to take your mind off this."

 

*

 

Days had passed by peacefully, with Kile making sure that Eadlyn is as happy as she can be. Decisions about the quoted rebels were made, phone calls from several people close to the royal family were recieved, and security was tightened. 

Although he was never given the specific details, he had heard and gathered enough to know the general idea of the drama in the castle. 

Kile was given a week off from work due to the strife, and he found himself killing time in the gardens quite often, wondering if he could sketch leaves like an amateur or improve his crappy tree drawing and perhaps helping out tending the plants once in a while. 

He took note of the many dead and wilting leaves in one of the bushes when he notices the Queen dressed in casual attire - freaking pants - with her hair tied up in a ponytail. It's not uncommon to see the Queen skip dresses and skirts and the like for a few days, - or a week - feeling like she needed the freedom pants would bring. Kile remembered how she constantly asked her mom if she could wear shorts for a change, which was strongly disapproved.  

"Your Majesty." Kile stood up and bowed a little. He did this sometimes to irritate her whenever he felt like it, a hint of a smirk on his face. _You don't have to be so formal, Kile_. She would say, a little annoyed. _We're like family, don't you know?_

Eadlyn merely rolled her eyes this time. Seems like she has gotten used to it. 

"Taking up landscaping now?" Eadlyn shot back, striding towards him. "You're always at the gardens lately."

Kile plucked off a dry leaf, crumpling it and scattering its remains on the soil. "Rather than being locked up in your own bedroom, Eady. Where's Josie?"

Eadlyn shrugs and also plucks a leaf. "I got her to go on break. Things have been so hectic and crazy, and it's getting overwhelming."

Kile paused to look at her. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Eadlyn smiles softly to herself and picks a tiny flower growing on the bush, holding it up to her nose and smelling it. "We're still not done yet. Damage control on the riots have to be done, and then the case with Marid is still went unsolved.."

Kile opens his mouth to say more, but Eadlyn shakes her head, pulling off a petal like a girl playing he loves me, he loves me not. "I just don't understand his plan. Even if Eikko was gone, the head is still here, so how would that even work out for him who wants to take over?"

Kile frowns. "I don't know, Eadlyn. You tell me. It doesn't make any sense too, unless if he wants to take advantage of this saddened atmosphere, what with the drop in morale and all.."

Eadlyn groans a little and just rips all the petals off the flower and tosses it onto the soil. He can tell how annoyed she is, but she can't afford to even try to release her anger, all because of the crown on her head. 

A silence passes by, and Eadlyn just stands beside Kile while he quietly clears the bush of dead leaves. 

Then it happens. In a whish, something flies by in a blur and Kile realises that blood is dripping on the garden cobblestones. 


	5. Four

Eadlyn looks downwards with confusion. The arrow grazed her forearm, producing a straight, almost clean, red cut across her skin. She whips her head to the soldiers who should have rushed here, but she realises that they can't. 

"We have to get out of here." Kile mutters under his breath, remaining calm, despite his eyes that betray his demeanor. He too, has noticed the fallen soldiers. Something was wrong. They could still move, but the struggle made them incapable of defending the Queen. 

Eadlyn doesn't question what happened. She had went through several emergency drills, and knows the path to the nearest entrance to the underground shelters like the back of her hand. There was no time to think back and continue to ask what happened and who did this and whether were there any traitors in the castle at all. 

Kile takes his hand in hers, something she has familiarized with so well and yet feels foreign at the same time, sending a few chills down her back; and starts leading her back into the castle in a sprint, knowing that the Queen wouldn't have much trouble keeping up. 

At least they had to go indoors. They were some distances away from the nearest doors, and if they didn't made it -

Eadlyn felt her arm betray her already. She knew that the arrows were laced with poison and that they were aimed in a way to only hit their targets - an obvious strategy in a sneak attack. So was it something done on purpose to injure the Queen yet make sure it wasn't initially fatal?

Her other arm - the one still moving, the one holding onto Kile for dear life, - was relatively unaffected, although God knows how long it'll take for the poison to reach someplace else. Was the types that would go for your joints first? Or would it go from top to the bottom or left to right? Or in a completely random order? Or worse, right to the heart?

Arrows flew right behind them, missing every time thanks to how fast Kile was - which forced Eadlyn to run faster, not that she minded - and they went inside the castle, slamming the doors behind them to prevent anymore coming in. 

But when they went in, the palace was already in a state of crisis. Eadlyn kept on wondering where was everyone else, and whether they had already made it out into safe hiding. 

"This way!" Kile grunts and leads the Queen towards the rooms of what used to belong to the selected. The closest room was just around the corner now, and Eadlyn hoped that there was a doctor in the shelters. 

Kile started to round the bend when all of the sudden, the ground started to shake, and an explosion sounded, with more walls crumbling. 

"Wrong way;" He muttered, a mix of low key panic and annoyance on his face. "Come on!"

Eadlyn's right leg gave.

 

*

 

Her right leg gave. 

 

Eadlyn tripped and fell to the floor, almost bringing Kile down with her. Her other leg managed to attempt to get into some half attempted squatting position to help her up, but the other leg just laid there like a weight - a burden, basically. It forced her body to be anchored to the ground.

 

The two swore under their breaths when they heard footsteps - loud, rushing collection of boots stampeding on the floor. 

 

"God, help me." Kile muttered under his breath and brought Eadlyn up to her feet, then shifting her so that he carried her on his back. 

"You must be joking." She commented, a little weirded out with a blush threatening to form. 

"Not now, Eadlyn." Kile sighs. Even if she weighed as much as his little sister - he carried her once in a while - this was just as weird and awkward for him, too. 

Thank gosh the Queen is wearing long pants. 

Kile piggybacked her, running as fast as he could. He took turns often, trying to loose the pursuers should there be any. The nearest entrance to the shelters was the library, and that was really far off. Every other room that wasnt obstructed was lacking said entrance, and Kile was wondering whether a renovation for the palace was due. 

He made another turn, and he heard more noises around him. A cry in pain, a gunshot, a battle cry, and boots against the carpet. 

He was most terrified of that last one. The louder the boots got, the worse the situation. 

Eadlyn was constantly looking behind him, serving as another pair of eyes to look over his blind spots, places where he would be attacked and wouldn't expected it becauae he couldn't see whether there was a risk in that direction. 

The gunshots kept coming, but by now the two were still used to it. 

Eadlyn's other hand started to shake. The poison seemed to be targeting her limbs. Would it reach her heart eventually, or is it a non fatal drug that would paralyze her?

"Kile," She said. By her tone she didn'thave to say more. 

"You will make it through this, Eadlyn." Kile reassured, his tone hurried. "I swear on my life."

She didn't say anything else and leaned into his back. "Okay."

Kile didn't comment on her close distance with him. 

Then the gunshots stopped. 

"This is bad." Kile whispers.

Eadlyn nods, remaining silent and keeping an ear out for any other noises. 

"Come on. We're almost there."

The pindrop silence made Eadlyn paranoid of basically everything. She was anticipating the sudden sounds of boots, or the sight of soldiers jumping at them, popping up from the other end of the halls. It was so quiet, she could hear Kile's labored breathing, and the loud fast beat of her heart, thumping against her chest and head. 

She wondered if she should get Kile to take a break. She had seen him carrying his sister and her brothers a couple of times, but never for this long. 

They were almost there now, the library just standing beyond the next room, the throne room. Many hallways lead to this room, and it felt even more hazardous to pass this place. 

Then the flurry of arrows started. Kile swore under his breath. They were faster than before, and each tip was coated with a thick liquid. 

Poison. 

Eadlyn was weighing her options. Kile was risking his life doing this, and she wondered if she should stop him from carrying her so he could make it out faster. 

She was about to beg him to stop, until he made a sharp turn into the throne room and slammed the doors shut behind them, the sound of arrows hitting the door with a threatening thud. 

She couldn't feel both of her arms now, limp beside her sides. Kile set her down on the floor by the door, blocking it in case. 

"What now?" She asks Kile, anxious. They couldn't afford to just stay here and wait it out. "Kile, what are you planning on doing by going inside here?"

Kile shakes his head. "I needed to loose them. It's too risky to try to sneak around those guys."

"We're going to be trapped here, Kile." Eadlyn sighs. "Are we?"

Kile looks around the room, scanning the perimeter. If there wasn't anything important, the majority of these doors into the throne room would be locked. They were lucky to find this one. 

Kile sits down next to her and places his hand on hers. "Pray that we'll make it past this one safely."

"Yeah."

Out of nowhere, the soft sound of shoes on the ceramic floor echoes in the hall. Kile stands up, alerted by the fact that one of the rebels are lurking in this room. Kile placed his finger on his mouth, motioning for Eadlyn to remain as quiet as possible.

A bullet whizzed past his head, and he wonders if the shooter missed him on purpose. The shooter's face came into view now, a very familliar face he's sure Eadlyn won't like. 

Marid Illeà was holding a revolver pointed towards the two, a smug grin on his face. 

 

*

 

Kile stood up straighter, holding his arm out as if he could protect and block the Queen like that. 

He can't. He himself was unarmed, and he can't launch himself while Marid could very well shoot Eadlyn while he was preoccupied with fighting him. 

"My deal still stands, you know." Marid smirks. "You can choose to marry me for the sake of the kingdom, or I'll call the shots for more riots."

_They made a deal?_

Kile glances at Eadlyn, unable to meet any of their eyes. Her condition at the moment isn't helping any bit, and they're short of time as well. Turning back to Marid, Kile sees that he's lowered his gun, seeming more and less hostile at the same time.

"I can guarrante your safety, Your Majesty." Marid continued in a softer and lower tone.

"Don't listen to him," Kile mutters quickly. 

"Well?" Marid beckons. 

Kile turns to Eadlyn again, and she looks up and firmly shakes her head.

Marid is angered. His rage is clearly seen, and he manages to grit his teeth for just a second before converting it into insane laughter. 

"Fine." He cackles and raises his gun. Kile clenches his fingers harder and prepares to run. Marid's gun is locked on now, and Kile could practically sense the tension in the room, the seconds before Marid's trigger happy finger pulls the trigger on the gun and shoot.

The moment he click of the gun sounds and the bullet launches, Kile tackles Marid, bringing them both to the ground. He doesn't care whether the bullet hit him or not. He could hear Eadlyn screaming for him, and that's still better. 

They wrestle for the gun, Kile aiming to get it out and Marid attempting to shoot again. Kile starts to throw around punches, bringing an advantage for just a second. Kile latches onto the trigger and pulls, sending a bullet out of the chamber, richocheting for just a second. Kile realises that the bullet could bounce back and hit the Queen, and reminds himself to focus. Marid fights harder, attempting to kick off Kile. Kile pulls again, aiming for the ceiling, the bounceback hits Marid's foot. Another pull and it gets dislodged in the Throne.

Kile doesn't know how a gun really works, but if logic serves him right, there should obly be one bullet left. Kile attempts to shoot again, but after another round of punching, the gun flies out of their grasp. Getting up, Kile jumps right after it and inmediately shoots at the window.

"There." He announces. "You can't do any more damage."

Marid tackles for him this time, and Kile dodges, making his way towards Eadlyn to protect her once again. Marid lunges again, and Kile blocks his attempt at injuring him and Eadlyn. 

A sudden, booming series of pounds on the door brings their attention. Kile turned his attention back to Marid and takes the opportunity to drive him to the ground. Kicking his knees and wiping him off his feet, Kile pushes him to the carpet, holding both of his hands and pressing them against his back. The doors open then, and Kile eases a little seeing the palace guards barge in, a look of shock on their faces. 

"We're saved." He whispers under his breath.

_Thud._

Alerted, he turns back to see Eadlyn lying on the ground with her eyes wide open, barely moving. 

 


	6. Five

Eadlyn was barely able to move nor speak. She couldn't even look around her, only being able to stare up the ceiling as the soldiers carried her. As far as she heard, the soldiers in the royal army were alerted of the situation in that Palace, shocked to hear that they had not heard at the first moment it started. Some questioned whether it was due to the political strife stemming from the forced removal of the current Prime Minister's position. The army had done a quick job in arresting the rebels who couldn't escape in time, as well as the mastermind Marid Illeà. Those who had managed to flee to the shelters were all ushered to the castle hospital, as well as the Queen and Kile for a checkup. The maids and guards had quickly started repairing and recovering what could be done, in hopes of restoring to what the Palace was before all of this drama and strife started, like it had never happened before. No one was to speak of the Queen's condition, nor let the topic be the source of attention. 

Eadlyn was hopefully on the road to recovery, with the doctors prescribing her the antidote - the poison was not a rare one, so an antidote was quickly obtained. She was slowly beggining to be able to move again, starting from her neck, to her arms.

It was a week later when the news of the chaos in the Palace was allowed to be soread officially, although it was highly certain that the citizens already knew, but kept quiet about it. The rebels were lurking in the dungeons, watched over tightly. By then, the calm atmosphere of the Palace had resurfaced, and Eadlyn was able to move her upper body. 

She was moved to her own Princess suite now, still choosing not to move to the suite she shared with the late First Consort. After what happened, Eikko's death seemed to deal a softer impact. She forgot the pain already, but it doesn't mean that she got over his passing. Eikko still had a special place in her heart, tucked away someplace safe. 

Maybe she'll just stay in this suite until she could truly move on, or if times called for it; a new consort appears for her hand in marriage.

Her family had visited her frequently, almost everyday. The frequency had started to decrease a little,  knowing that the Queen could use a long break after the headache of events, likening to this recovery period to all of the days of breaks she took when she got too stressed out. 

Kile however, still came to visit once everyday, with different purposes each day, whether if its to tell her something, give her the antidote pills, or to sneak in a snack from the kitchen. He made good company and often stayed in the suite - with the door open - for hours. Eadlyn came to cherish these visits, wondering when he would come each day. Kile never came in at a set time. He could come in early to wake her up or at night, staying up until one in the morning. 

The Queen was reading a book Josie lent her - an easy way to fill the day - when Kile went in.

This time, he had nothing to bring with him, which was odd. Kile always had something with him to help her pass the time. 

"Kile, hi." She greeted and closed her novel. "Is everything alright?" 

He looked hesitant. "Yeah.." He left the door open as usual and strode inside. "I just wanted to talk for a while."

Kile takes a few seconds to take a seat beside her on the bed. It wasn't a surprise for him to be able to sit beside her on her bed, knowing the childhood they shared together under the same roof. But this time, it felt like he was violating many laws and breaking layers and layers of walls. 

"Kile.." Eadlyn's smile falters. "What's wrong?"

"I realise I wasn't honest with you on several occasions." Kile doesn't meet her eyes. "I apologise."

"What do you mean?" 

 

Kile sighs. "I was jealous of Erik from the start."

 

Eadlyn stammers a little, caught off guard. "I beg your pardon?"

"During the selection, I found out about Erik's feelings for you. He told me firsthand, and was guilty about it."

 

"Kile.." She says quietly. "I'm sorry."

 

Kile shakes his head. "It's not your mistake. For your sake, I decided to let things run its course. Erik wanted to tell someone, and I was there to hear him out. He wanted to keep it a secret, knowing that it would never happen. When the two of you finally started it off, I pretended that I didn't know. Erik didn't tell me about it, and I was shocked to know that it finally happened. For your sake, I didn't shout at you no Erik and played it casual, like it's fine. You have the right to choose who you want, and you're not someone to fight over. If you latched onto someone, neither one of us could fight against it knowing how the selection works. I even had to act like I would be alright and that I was fine when you kicked me out of the place, even if I was caught off guard, shocked and feeling a little betrayed."

"I was watching you from the sidelines, making sure you would be happy at all times. If no one was able to cheer you up like on the day you announced his passing, I would do it. It was really sad for me to see you stressed out, even more when you're in grief as well, and there is still nothing I could do. I didn't feel like it was in my place to step in, and I felt even worse when I did."

"God, Kile." Eadlyn speaks up. "I didn't know. I feel like a terrible person. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"That's an odd question, Eadlyn." Now Kile stammers. "What has gotten into you?"

Eadlyn groans a little. "I blame the solitude. Being in this bedroom the whole day with nothing to do is horribly boring."

 

"I am not sure whether to facepalm or laugh out loud." Kile jokes. Eadlyn chuckles.

 

"The boys are coming over tommorow." Kile says after a long pause, changing the topic.

"Okay."

 

"And Eadlyn?" Kile adds again. He looks nervous now, for some reason.

"Yeah?" Eadlyn looks up, turning to see him.

 

Taking her hand in his, Kile swiftly leans in and kisses her straight away, savoring the moment. 

Frozen in place, Eadlyn realises that she missed doing this with him, remembering how long it has been since this was done. She closes her eyes and returns his kiss just as passionately.

Kile pulls away a little, breathing in through his mouth. Eadlyn does the same, and he notices that she has a small hint of a smile on her face. Kile finds himself blushing a little. 

 

"I don't think you know this," he admits, whispering. "But I have loved you for a long time."

She giggles a little. "I know."

 

"I love you, Eadlyn." He repeats.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note and acknowledgements
> 
> And so, we have reached the end of the story. I'll admit, it was rather short and you might say that it was rushed, that i used cliches by also using the - castle under attack by rebels plotline - but i made this story solely for the heartbroken fans of the series, the ones that really hoped Kile would be the one to be selected by Eadlyn. Whenever I write multi story stories, they were never really written for someone, nevertheless a group of people. Instead, I write stories that I wrote and share them online for the sake of creating stories for no real purpose other than storytelling itself.  
> So be proud, for this is the first story that I wrote not for myself, nor for storytelling, but for you guys.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
